Malec 100 Prompt Meme
by belovednephilim
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles centradas no casal Magnus e Alec da série de livros The Mortal Instruments, baseadas em 100 diferentes sugestões.
1. Smile

Título: Smile (sorriso)

Classificação: +13

Gênero: Romance / Amizade

Sinopse: Jace havia percebido a mudança no comportamento de seu parabatai - antes tão pragmático e até, digamos, chato - e o loiro logo percebera que tal mudança acontecera devido ao encontro do outro com o alto bruxo do Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.  
Pode conter spoilers de City of Bones e / ou City of Ashes.  
(ignorem se a história parecer um tanto jalec LOL)  
Espero que gostem :*

* * *

Alexander Gideon Lightwood sempre foi aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de... _carrancudo._

Não se sabia se era uma questão de personalidade ou porque escondera por tanto tempo seu grande segredo que tinha medo de algo tão trivial quanto sorrir.

Jace era o cara do sarcasmo, das tiradinhas — o cara que se metia nas maiores confusões e sempre possuía a piada de consolo no final do dia. Alec, por sua vez era o cara realista, o_ "chato"_, o protetor... Jace por vezes pensava que o irmão crescera rápido demais, insensível demais... Nada parecia realmente mover seu coração.

Após o furor da batalha, quando caçavam um demônio dos grandes, em seus melhores dias Jace via os lábios de Alec dobrar lenta e magicamente — por vezes ele até podia rebater o sarcasmo do loiro com algo realmente inteligente.

Mas no geral ele vinha com um sermão de duas horas e meia do quanto Jace se arriscara, do quanto ele não tinha noção do quão era perigoso e_ blá blá blá blá blá._ Tudo muito chato. O moreno conseguia ser mais chato que Maryse certas vezes — só de lembrar-se desse pequeno fato Jace sentiu uma súbita vontade de rolar os olhos mentalmente.

Então de uma hora para outra, como se ele houvesse, num ímpeto de loucura, bebido um daqueles líquidos estranhos e muito coloridos presentes nas festas de Magnus, Alec mudara. E Jace percebera.

Mudara da seriedade à timidez — quando o bruxo lhe flertava — ao nervosismo — quando ele parecia genuinamente tirar uma com sua cara — à vergonha — quando não queria admitir que, no fundo, no fundo, ele se sentia tão atraído pelo estranho feiticeiro tanto quanto as pupilas felinas do outro pareciam.

Quando percebeu o interesse do alto bruxo do Brooklyn sobre seu irmão Jace ficou um tanto preocupado — ao perceber a instantânea reação acanhada do_ parabatai_, ele percebera que suas vidas não seriam as mesmas novamente.

O loiro já sabia das propensões do outro, é óbvio. Nunca achou prudente dialogar sobre o assunto porque pensara que era algo pessoal demais para se falar sem a autorização do mesmo.

Além de sentir que Alec por vezes parecia encará-lo de forma ilusória demais, quase sonhadora, algumas vezes — e isso o confundia.

Achou melhor não tocar no assunto — quando o irmão se sentisse à vontade para falar sobre o fato, eles falariam sobre o fato.

_E falando no diabo..._

— Ei! — Jace e Alec trocaram um cumprimento informal — Onde nosso _Don Juan_ estava?

Alec arqueou uma sobrancelha muito negra:

— Eu não acho que saiba do que você está falando.

— _Ceeeerto_ — Provocou Jace; provocar o_ parabatai_ era seu passatempo preferido — Pode me explicar o que estava fazendo no apartamento do nosso_ warlock_ colorido e brilhante desde depois da hora do almoço? Não estavam jogando cartas, eu presumo... A não ser que Magnus tenha te ensinado _strip poker._

— _Strip..._ — O rosto muito pálido de Alec tingiu-se por completo — Olha, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. E-E o que te leva a pensar que eu estava com o Magnus? Eu... _Eu não estava_, eu...

— Então o que explicaria sua gagueira nada convencional repentina e o fato de que seus cintos estão completamente frouxos em suas calças e sua blusa parece que deu um passeio embaixo dos trilhos do metrô? Sem você, devo acrescentar. — Foi a vez de Jace arquear as sobrancelhas douradas apontando abaixo da cintura do outro garoto, numa resolução óbvia.

— E-eu... Não tem nada acontecendo entre mim e o Magnus, certo? Não sei por que você anda tão obsecado com essa ideia! — Alec respondeu, exasperado, levantando os braços para cima enquanto andava, deixando Jace e sua suposta loucura para trás.

— Eu gostaria que esse nível de 'nada' acontecesse entre mim e a Clary com tanta frequência quanto ocorre com vocês dois — Jace disse, revirando os olhos, para ninguém em particular enquanto andava no lado oposto do corredor no Instituto.

Não tinha ideia porque era tão divertido perturbar os humores de Alec, _mas era fascinante._ Desde que ele aprendera a dar escapulidas repentinas para se enfiar no_ loft_ do bruxo — Jace descobrira que ele até possuía uma cópia da chave, veja bem! — a brincadeira havia ficado muito mais... _**Conveniente.**_ Não entendia porque o irmão parecia tão aterrorizado com a ideia de assumir o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas nunca fora bisbilhoteiro a esse ponto.

No entanto, Jace havia percebido. Havia percebido desde aquele fatídico dia em que os dois se conheceram — O moreno parecia sorrir com muito mais frequência agora. Sorria por nada, os grandes olhos azuis brilhavam de repente, certa vez até o pegara assoviando!

Por mais que a situação parecesse absurda ou assustadora (porque assim era a rotina de um caçador de sombras), ele já não parecia mais tão circunspecto e paranoico o tempo todo — bem, exceto quanto lhe questionavam sobre o suposto amante.

E quando sabia que por algum motivo iriam ter com Magnus ele parecia corado, ansioso... _Quase feliz._

Magnus com suas marcações tão sarcásticas e cítricas quanto o próprio Jace o fazia sorrir. Poderia ser a mesma frase feita, a mesma baboseira — quando saía dos lábios coloridos de Magnus o caçador sempre parecia entretido... De alguma forma.

Mesmo que não quisesse assumir em uma primeira instância, Magnus tirava aquela expressão tão carrancuda e adulta de seu rosto delicado — o desarmava. Magnus o fazia sorrir. _**O fazia... Feliz.**_

E a felicidade de seu irmão, Jace pensara, valia mais do que qualquer outra coisa.


	2. Hugs

Título: Hugs (abraços)  
Classificação: +13  
Gêneros: Romance / Angst.  
Pode conter spoilers do quinto livro, City of Lost Souls.  
Essa é ainda menor que a outra... Não há muito o que dizer. Acho que é algo sobre a fragilidade da relação de ambos e como eles tentam passar por seus obstáculos mediante as atuais circunstâncias que se encontram.

* * *

Alec tivera um sonho...

Nesse sonho ele parecia trancado num quarto escuro — sozinho, triste.

_Abandonado._

_Era ridículo_ — pensara —_ As peças que o nosso inconsciente nos podia pregar._

Alec nunca teve o mínimo medo do escuro. Era um caçador de sombras. Lidava com as trevas e seus similares, basicamente,_ o tempo todo._

Mas neste específico sonho, ele tinha medo. Talvez não fosse da engolfada de escuridão que o envolvia, tentando tomá-lo para si num abismo sem fim — talvez a coisa que mais tivesse medo fosse, na verdade, a solidão...

Instintivo, ainda sonolento, procurou a fonte de calor e luz mais próxima — _sua fonte humana._

Bem, _algo do gênero._

— Hmm... Alec? — chamara um sonolento Magnus — Você está bem?

Alec anuiu, não confiando na própria voz para respondê-lo, aproximando-se um pouco mais do corpo esguio do namorado, procurando...

...Por que não diria? **Proteção.**

Porque até mesmo o mais bravo dos cavaleiros precisava de alguém em quem confiar. Alguém para quem, depois da árdua batalha, _voltar._

Magnus bocejou, dando pequenos tapinhas na cabeça do Alec, como se este fosse uma criancinha pequena e assustada logo depois de ter um pesadelo. Era uma forma de consolo. Um consolo mudo que oferecia-lhe sempre que o requisitava.

_"Eu estou aqui... Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei"._

Sentia como se a respiração reverberante do amado lhe dissesse isso, quando envolveu-o com o braço forte e o trouxe para mais perto.

Tão perto que Alec pôde recostar a cabeça no peito do bruxo, acompanhando as batidas lentas e regulares de seu coração.

Magnus sorrira, a cabeça encaixada entre os cabelos negros e revoltos do_ nephilim_ — normalmente o outro não era assim tão dócil, ele sabia. Mas estavam em circunstâncias especiais.

Jace estava perdido em algum lugar onde nem a Clave nem sua família poderiam localizar, sob o domínio de Sebastian. Como seu _parabatai_, Alec não sentia... _nada._ Como se sua existência houvesse sido anulada sob o domínio do outro. Como se Jace houvesse desistido de sua vontade — antes tão grande — de viver.

Magnus suspirou, preocupado — conhecera_ parabatais_ tão unidos que praticamente tornavam-se um só. Temia por seu querido, pela consequência de tais planos nefastos e obscuros provindos do irmão de Clary. O que aconteceria a Jonathan e, por conseguinte, a Alec.

Sabia que deveria ter usado o moleque como cabideiro quando teve a chance.

O Alto bruxo do Brooklyn, que nunca sentia medo, estremecera.

Alec, ainda acordado, pensando que o namorado estava com frio agarrou-se ainda mais a ele — trazendo o longo cobertor consigo.

O sorriso voltara aos lábios finos do mais velho, e ele aspirou o cheiro de sândalo que exalava por todo o cabelo do _nephilim_.

_Um cheiro que agora era tão seu quanto dele._

No breu completo, abraçados daquela forma eles se tornavam um só.

Tais como parabatais.

Mas de um modo ainda mais profundo — uma ligação que nem a morte separaria — _a morte de Alec_, Magnus pensou, porque ele, em contrapartida, viveria para sempre.

— Durma com os anjos, meu precioso Alexander. Eu estou bem aqui — Ele sussurrou nos cabelos do outro, que assentiu, já sentindo o sono apossar-se de seu corpo.

A despeito de tudo que estava acontecendo, Alec finalmente se sentia seguro.

Porque quando Magnus o abraçava daquela forma — apertado e sincero — sentia coragem. _Uma coragem tão absurda e confiante que nem mil demônios o podiam derrotar._


	3. Friends

Título: Friends (amigos)

Classificação: L

Gênero: Amizade / Humor

Sinopse: Não era só aos olhos do irmão que Alec parecia diferente. Clary Fray, a mais nova adjunção aos caçadores de sombras, também houvera percebido que desde que conhecera um certo alguém, o moreno parecia muito mais leve e tranquilo - apesar de ainda não ter certeza se gostaria de revelar seu relacionamento "secreto" ou não.  
Pode conter alguma coisa de City of Ashes.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

Clary o encontrou na escadaria da velha igreja abandonada, pensativo.

Se afastasse o _glamour_ o suficiente poderia ver a suntuosa catedral, moldada por arquiteturas muito antigas, quase medievais — O Instituto para Caçadores de sombras de Nova York.

— Ei — Ela cumprimentou, um tanto sem graça.

— Ei — Ele respondeu, encarando—a.

Por um momento, Clary pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso permear os lábios do garoto.

Era estranho, pensou, se dar bem com Alec desse jeito.

Não é como se tivessem virado melhores amigos para sempre da noite para o dia — definitivamente, não.

Mas Clary fora a primeira pessoa de fora da família a descobrir o segredo que Alec tentava esconder a todo custo, a única que possuía tal conhecimento era a irmã do jovem, Isabelle — além, é claro, de naquela época ter se tornado uma _"rival no amor"_ em potencial.

— Bom, eu vim para ver o Jace... Ele... — Clary tentou formular uma pergunta, sem sucesso.

Sempre se sentia intimidada pelo par de olhos azuis.

— Ele me pediu para te avisar. Que vai estar lhe esperando no lugar onde se encontraram pela primeira vez... _Ou algo do gênero._ Você compreende o que eu digo? — Alec pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado em questionamento, fazendo os cabelos negros como ébano caírem em cascata sobre o rosto e se inclinarem um pouco sobre os ombros.

Clary anuiu.

— _Ótimo._ Agora, se me dá licença — Alec levantou—se, sacudindo a poeira que o gramado e a escadaria deixaram em suas calças — Tenho assuntos a resolver.

— Vai ver o Magnus? — Clary soltou, arrependendo—se no mesmo instante. Magnus era dos (muitos) assuntos delicados no que dizia respeito à Alec. Por um momento ela pensou que o garoto se voltaria para ela e lhe lançaria raios lasers pelos olhos muito azuis ou coisa parecida.

De fato, varar a noite fazendo uma maratona dos mais variados _animes_ com Simon não fora uma boa ideia.

— Vou — Ele respondeu, simples, sem encará—la. Clary pôde enxergar o rubor surgindo nas faces muito brancas — Não que você precise dizer algo ao Jace, é claro.

— É claro — A garota concordou, um pouco receosa com a probabilidade de Alec liberar seu_ hollow_ interno e assim devorar-lhe a alma.

— Certo. Já que minha missão aqui foi cumprida... — Alec a encarou dessa vez, como se, finalmente _a enxergasse._

E então o moreno fez algo que Clary pensou nunca ser possível — _ele piscou._

Ele piscara... _Para ela!_ Seria mais uma das peças que o _glamour_ por vezes pregava aos seus olhos destreinados ou a verdadeira falta de uma boa noite de sono? Estaria ela fadada à insanidade?

— Este será o nosso segredo. Até mais, Clary — O garoto acenou e tomou seu caminho.

Mas não se fora até a ficha cair e a ruiva entender, por fim, o que estava acontecendo:

— Alec... Você está usando a minha runa de novo... Não está?

_Destemor._

O que, claro, explicava esse novo Alec ousado, cheios de flerte e respostas rápidas, a garota concluiu.

Em resposta ela só ganhou um dar de ombros e outro sorriso.

Um dos sorrisos mais genuínos que ela vira sobre o garoto, nesse pouco — mas significativo — tempo que se conheciam.

Logo ao ser introduzida ao universo _shadowhunter_ — como se fosse tragada por um longo abismo sem volta — jamais imaginaria que se daria tão bem com eles. Com todos eles.

Não se via trocando confidências com Isabelle, recebendo sorrisos de Alec e, muito menos,_ completamente apaixonada_ por Jace.

Muito menos havia cogitado que um dia Alec lhe depositaria confiança o suficiente para lhe contar um segredo...

OK, não era exatamente um segredo — mas o que vale é a intenção.

Iria encontrar—se com Jace, é claro, mas antes precisava entrar no Instituto e procurar por Isabelle.

Porque jamais deixaria essa oportunidade passar — Tal acontecimento precisava ser comentado, pensou.

Porque _nem em mil anos_, nunca imaginaria que poderia chamar Alec Lightwood — o pragmático e ranzinza Alec Lightwood — _de amigo._

* * *

_Acho que sempre quis escrever algo que mostrasse a relação do Alec e da Clary, tenho tido esse desejo há muito, muito tempo. E agora, eu acho que finalmente consegui transmitir o que sinto quando os vejo interagindo._  
_Admito que antes de saber da orientação sexual do Alec eu shippava eles oook, ignorem isso. Ignorem principalmente o fato de que, muito provavelmente, lá no fundo, no fundo eu talvez ainda shippe. hahahah_  
_Bom, espero que gostem e deixem reviews _


	4. Love

Título: Love (amor).

Classificação: +18

Gênero: Romance / Comédia / pwp / Lemon.

Sinopse: Quando Alec finalmente teve coragem de mostrar a todos o que sentia pelo alto bruxo do Brooklyn, finalmente sentiu como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas. No entanto, agora era um outro obstáculo que ele deveria enfrentar para garantir sua felicidade ao lado do jovem bruxo...

Obs: Não dá pra escrever lemon E drabble. NÃO. DÁ. Se algum de vocês um dia conseguir eu juro que me tornarei fã para sempre -q  
Essa história está de alguma forma entre o final de COG e o início de COFA. Eu até falaria da viagem, mas já ficou grande pra caracóis então não me estendi mais.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

Alec deitara-se na grande e fofa cama, dramaticamente.

Não sabia quantas vezes haviam chegado àquele ponto, ou quantas vezes ele evitou ter "a" conversa.

Fazia algumas semanas que o jovem caçador de sombras havia exposto aos seus familiares — e para toda a clave, no mesmo instante — seu relacionamento com Magnus. Havia sido um passo chocante, mas necessário a ser dado. E agora que todos sabiam sobre eles, sentia-se milhões de vezes mais leve.

Então, porque parecia tão apavorado com a possibilidade de tornar tal relacionamento, digamos, _um pouco mais íntimo?_

Não que Magnus não houvesse tentado — _oh, ele houvera._ Estava tão feliz em finalmente ter o merecido reconhecimento que por pouco não agarrara Alec na pequena casa do feiticeiro Ragnor Fell, nos limites de Idris.

Mas o jovem o fez parar, dizendo que apesar de amá-lo o mesmo tanto e de estar feliz e aliviado com a possibilidade de ambos poderem finalmente prosseguir com aquele relacionamento sem máscaras, ainda não se sentia pronto.

_Afinal, aquele era um grande passo._

E, por mais que amasse o namorado, o que mais sentia naquele momento era **medo**.

Medo de não ser correspondido o tanto que gostaria. Medo de se deixar levar demais e, lá na frente, sofrer uma decepção maior. Medo daqueles beijos que pareciam enfeitiçados se tornarem um vício em sua breve vida.

Alec passou a mão pelos cabelos muito negros, frustrado. Queria unir-se a Magnus há tempos. _Então o que lhe preocupava tanto?_

Não que a teoria fosse tão fácil quanto a prática, pensou resignado.

Continuou, em meio à sua languidez, a regar as mais inúteis inseguranças em sua mente que acabou por cansar-se.

E, cansando-se, na cama fofa e convidativa do amante, adormeceu.

Seria a maior das mentiras dizer que Magnus não o desejava.

Por certo que sim, mas treinava sua paciência como se treina um animal — o animal selvagem que residia em si mesmo a cada vez que seus lábios tocavam e as carícias começavam a ficar_ intensas..._

... E então, Alec fugia.

Não que ele saísse correndo em desespero — muito embora Magnus desconfiasse que ele o faria se pudesse, dado o pavor que rodeava os olhos muito azuis. Contudo, o jovem caçador parecia deveras temeroso em desenvolver sentimentos ainda mais intensos pelo bruxo.

Semanas se passaram antes que a relação deles viesse a público. Magnus temia o quanto demoraria dessa vez para que finalmente pudesse ouvir sua resolução final.

Suspirara. Não que fosse o tipo de namorado_ forçador de barra_, no entanto ainda possuía _necessidades._

_Necessidades essas que já não se resolviam quando ele tentava aplacá-las sozinho._

Havia acabado de retornar de um de seus serviços. Abrira a porta e encontrara o apartamento em completo silêncio...

Alec havia lhe dito que o esperaria... Desistira?

O bruxo chamou por seu amado, no entanto não obteve resposta. Outro suspiro. Sentia-se como um leão feroz que não podia sequer encontrar os olhos da caça que os instintos o alertavam à atacá-lo.

Não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas já estava atingindo seu limite.

Ao passar pelo quarto principal, percebera a figura deitada num sono relaxado — a respiração fazia o peito tamborilar numa cadência tão doce e tão familiar...

Magnus não pôde evitar o riso — em meio às suas missões e problemas, Alec sempre parecia exausto. Dia desses o pobre garoto desmaiaria quando estivessem no meio de uma "sessão de amassos"!

Virou-se em direção ao chuveiro para tirar todo aquele stress e sujeira provindos das ruas de Nova York.

Despertara.

Por quanto tempo havia dormido? Não sabia.

Sentou-se num ímpeto e, por um instante, sentiu a cabeça girar. Coçou os olhos para espantar a sensação de si e percebera que seu cabelo deveria estar uma bela bagunça.

Em adição, percebera que alguém mais parecia acompanhar-lhe à viagem nas terras de Morfeu.

_Magnus._

O _warlock_ parecia deveras cansado. A pele cor de oliva brilhante, como se houvesse saído do banho e caído na cama. Alec não pôde impedir a mão roçar o rosto do amado — quando dormia, Magnus parecia ser apenas um adolescente de 19 anos, não o alto bruxo com séculos de vivência e um passado mais badalado que o quarto de Paris Hilton numa madrugada qualquer.

Não que Alec soubesse quem _diabos_ era Paris Hilton. Só ouvira o mago referir-se a si mesmo desta forma uma vez.

O outro abrira os olhos verde-dourados, as pupilas felinas ajustando-se à claridade de fim de tarde. Alec tentou afastar sua mão, contudo o namorado a apertou, forte, com a sua. Permaneceram se encarando por vários minutos — talvez horas — desse jeito.

— É... Bem-vindo de volta. — O caçador dissera, embaraçado.

— É bom estar de volta — Magnus sorrira, depositando um pequeno beijo na mão do mais novo.

Permaneceram mais alguns segundos em silêncio até o bruxo acrescentar:

— Sua mão está fria, querido.

— Está...?

— Sim, está. Todo o seu corpo parece estar. Deixe-me esquentá-lo para você.

E o que se seguiu fora uma confusão de mãos em todos os lugares, roupas sendo tiradas e respirações aceleradas misturadas ao ar frio do sol poente. Magnus ficou por cima de Alec — agora apenas em seus trajes íntimos — um brilho voraz nos olhos felinos.

— M-Magnus... _Por favor..._

O bruxo obedecera, a língua passando pelo pescoço do outro com propriedade. Sentia Alec arquear ao contato, as unhas arranhando suas costas. Quando o beijara novamente, as línguas num louco carnaval, murmurara entre uma arfada por ar e outra:

_— Eu já não consigo me segurar._

— Bom, então não se segure — ouviu o outro murmurar em resposta, os dedos bagunçando seus cabelos.

Magnus parou. Encarou o namorado por algum tempo antes de prosseguir.

Arqueara uma sobrancelha.

— Alexander... Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

— Eu não acho que tenha firme certeza sobre muita coisa — admitiu, corado.

— Porque eu posso entender se você não quiser.

— Não é isso, Magnus. É só...

— Eu posso parecer desesperado para fazermos..._ Isso._ Mas saiba que eu só irei mais além com você se assim você o quiser. — Pontuou o _warlock_, de forma óbvia.

— Sim, e eu agradeço sua paciência, mas...

— Eu tenho minhas necessidades, mas estou completamente de acordo com qualquer coisa ...

— Oh,_ cale a droga da boca_ — Alec reclamou enquanto puxara Magnus para outro beijo.

O bruxo havia reclamado da pele fria do namorado, porém ele não parecia numa situação muito diferente, Alec ponderou. Sentiu o corpo ferver, a pele de porcelana tornar-se vermelha tal qual um bule em ebulição enquanto as mãos do amado tateavam às escuras por todo tórax e peito perfeitos. O corpo arqueara quando Magnus, num ímpeto de audácia enfiou uma das mãos dentro da cueca de Alec e começou a acariciá-lo mais..._ Intensamente._ As mãos frias e largas contra a região sensível e... _Quente._

**Fogo e gelo**, Alec pensou.

Eram opostos — _morte e imortalidade, timidez e ousadia, monocromático e arco-íris, meio anjo e meio demônio..._

Mas nada disso parecia realmente importar quando se amavam daquele jeito. Magnus, impaciente, retirou a cueca do caçador enquanto este se empertigava ao toque cada vez mais íntimo — através de uma coragem que não sabia existir em si, havia aceitado ir até o fim com o namorado naquela noite; através de uma coragem que talvez nunca houvesse verdadeiramente possuído, sentiu suas mãos ganharem vida própria ao descer pelas costas morenas do bruxo e agarrar-lhe as nádegas — como se estas já lhe fossem seu domínio_ há muito, muito tempo..._

Quando percebera que ambos estavam, por falta melhor de palavras, _nus_, Magnus realizara que não havia mais volta. Sentira o coração explodir em milhares de fogos de artifício tão coloridos e brilhantes como àqueles que tomara emprestado aos céus e punha em seu longo, espevitado cabelo num rompante de felicidade que nunca antes existira há séculos atrás...

Já havia participado de tal ritual com tantas outras pessoas. Mas nenhum delas o tinha feito se sentir tão vivo, tão alquebrado, tão _humano_ quanto Alec o fazia sentir.

Era como se tivesse seus dezenove anos de novo. Não que se lembrasse de verdade por onde andara naquela época.

O corpo todo de Alec palpitava sob o seu numa urgência desesperada. O olhar lânguido e apaixonado que o mais novo lhe oferecera quando se encararam numa das pausas entre beijos fizera seu mundo girar num ângulo circular completo. Magnus começou a explorar a pele do caçador de sombras com os dedos, depois com os lábios e com a língua. Alec arfava e gemia, as mãos trêmulas tentando percorrer, timidamente, toda extensão do outro em igual.

_Embora houvesse uma região que necessitava cuidados e estava sendo negligenciada_, Magnus pensou.

— Alec, querido — disse, em meio a pouca sanidade que lhe restava àquele ponto.

_— H-Hm...?_

_— Olhe para mim._

O outro o encarou. As faces muito brancas estavam coloridas num vermelho tão intenso que fazia Magnus ter vontade de _mordê-lo._

_Ah, mas isso ele reservaria para mais tarde._

— Ma-Magnus..._ **O-O quê...?**_

O bruxo delicadamente estalou os dedos e Alec viu sua mão encher-se de algo pegajoso. O jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão e logo depois em desespero ao ver o sorriso que pairava os lábios do namorado.

— Confie em mim, Alexander. Você confia...?

Sem esperar que sua voz funcionasse devido à timidez, apenas assentiu.

_— Ótimo._

Então, delicado, Magnus começou a passar em sua entrada o conteúdo daquilo que besuntara a mão misteriosamente. Era gosmento, Alec pensou. _E gelado._

— Isso é gelado..._ E incomoda_ — reclamou.

— Vai esquentar, acredite... — Magnus continuou a encarar o outro, como se o devorasse com os olhos, suas íris escurecidas.

Alec corou um pouco mais — _como se isso fosse possível._

Com a mesma delicadeza de antes, Magnus introduziu um dos longos dedos na entrada de Alec, aos pouquinhos, como forma de prepará-lo. O caçador estranhou a reação invasiva de início, sentindo-se um tanto vulnerável. Quando começara a se acostumar — e até a gostar — da sensação Magnus introduzira outro dedo e o desconforto voltara.

_Havia algum jeito de aquilo se tornar... **Bom?**_

Eles ainda se encaravam, o único movimento proveniente dos dedos do bruxo. Alec fechou os olhos por um momento, quando pareceu que o mais velho havia atingido seu ponto fraco. Magnus sorrira.

_— Alexander..._

_— Hmm...?_

_— Olhe para mim._

Relutante, ele olhou.

_— Toque-me..._

Alec tentou traçar uma linha suave com os dedos sobre o rosto do outro, mas o que recebera foi um sinal de negação.

_**— ... lá...**_

O jovem caçador de sombras tornou-se vinho como uma beterraba — Magnus estava sentado sobre suas pernas, os dedos ainda trabalhando. Suas ereções se misturavam, juntas, como se estivessem prestes a explodir.

Lentamente, Alec o alcançou. Ele começara tímido, com pequenas carícias no membro do outro, com medo de machucá-lo. Mas ao ver o sorriso de deleite cada vez mais óbvio que desabrochava dos lábios finos do feiticeiro Alec sentiu-se impelido a continuar. Tomado pelo desejo, sua mão o apertava cada vez mais forte e rápido, fazendo pequenos gemidos escaparem, roucos, de ambos.

_Três dedos._

Alec arfou. A sensação de quentura em seu corpo e em suas regiões mais privadas tornava-se cada vez mais intenso. Sentia-se como se o membro fosse estourar em deleite a qualquer momento agora — parecia ridículo e improvável, mas era assim que se parecia — a rigidez tão viva que doía de forma insuportável.

_**Quatro dedos.**_

Não só sua abertura, mas todo o quarto parecia absurdamente quente agora. Alec fazia movimentos num vaivém louco no membro do outro, beirando à insanidade. Quando a longa mão de Magnus que o acariciava intimamente até então pousou sobre a sua o shadowhunter percebera que era chegado o momento,

_O grande momento._

Magnus trocou as posições, fazendo Alec ficar em cima de si — agarrando-o pela cintura, ele o posicionou. O feiticeiro recostara na luxuosa e vitoriana lombada da cama, trazendo o amante para mais perto. O olhar em seu rosto parecia tomado de desejo, pronto para o ápice — mas também como se procurasse a confirmação final nos olhos azuis.

_Alec assentira._

Devagar, o bruxo o posicionara e começara a introduzir o membro sob ele — a dor da entrada parecia excruciante e Alec teve de cerrar os olhos e agarrar-se ao outro para suportar. As pequenas unhas cravadas, apoiadas à cintura do mais velho parecia começar a machucá-lo.

Com uma paciência e brandura mais incomuns que o normal, Magnus continuava com os esforços para preenchê-lo, pouco a pouco — o bruxo começara a espalhar pequenos beijos pela face do outro, como forma de consolá-lo.

Vagarosamente, Alec afinal sentiu-se preenchido em totalidade pela primeira vez. Ainda sentia-se dolorido e confuso, no entanto, a sensação de costume e deleite que os dedos de Magnus o fizeram sentir havia retornado. Ele abriu os olhos pausadamente e o aperto no outro relaxara. Quando encarou o namorado, viu um amor que nunca antes avistara transbordar-se, como se transformasse em rio e os afogasse em meio a um tudo relativo, sem direção. Alec passou os braços em torno de Magnus e o beijou.

_O beijou com a doçura do primeiro beijo._ O espanto, a descoberta. Em seguida, sentira a língua de o outro pedir permissão entre seus dentes — como pedira permissão à sua entrada, como pedira permissão para estar, e permanecer, em sua vida.

Assim como das outras vezes, Alec o aceitara. O contato fluiu doce, com as mãos um do outro explorando seus corpos, como se fosse um algo novo. O beijo tornou-se feroz e desesperado a medida que as estocadas do bruxo se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidas.

Era um sentimento agridoce, esse de sentir Magnus, finalmente, completá-lo em sua totalidade — a dor misturava-se ao gozo e Alec percebera que, enfim, ele havia alcançado a parte boa disso tudo; _estava cada vez mais perto._

O caçador de sombras arqueou e arranhou mais uma vez as costas do outro quanto sentiu Magnus beijar e morder-lhe o pescoço. Os gemidos teimavam em escapar dos lábios, o arrepio fluía-lhe da pele a cada entrada e saída, a cada beijo, a cada carícia. Experimentava em meio àquela tempestade o efeito de um vulcão que por décadas parecera inativo e solitário, e, agora que descobrira sua fonte de calor e magma, parecia próximo à erupção.

Ouviu o feiticeiro gargalhar, rouco, em seu pescoço e agarrou-se ainda mais a ele, como se sua existência dependesse disso, puxando os longos cabelos negros, forçando o amante a encará-lo.

_— Ma... Magnus, hnnng_

— Não se force demais, _docinho_... — o outro sorriu, a respiração falha — O que há?

_— Eu te amo._

— Alec, seu bobo. _Eu também te amo._ Mas acho que isso já ficou bem óbvio, uh? — Ele sorrira malicioso, dando outra estocada. O outro correspondera.

_E com um beijo, juntos, eles chegaram ao final._

Depois de ouvir os protestos do bruxo em continuarem deitados da mesma forma — porque gostava de sentir a quentura do outro sobre ele, Alec foi ajeitar-se ao seu lado, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração misturar-se às dele. Os ritmos sempre pareceram desiguais — O de Magnus sempre parecia mais lento em comparação a si próprio.

Não soubera o porquê, mas hoje, naquele momento específico, ambos pareciam dançar ao som do mesmo ritmo, na mesma proximidade. Alec pegou-se sorrindo como um tolo.

Aconchegou-se mais ao amado pela primeira vez na escuridão do espaçoso quarto, da espaçosa cama — _o dia parecia misteriosamente cheio de primeiras vezes_ — inspirando seu cheiro.

Magnus o abraçara quase inconsciente, murmurando algo numa língua que Alec nunca escutara na vida:

_— Aku cinta kamu._

— O-O quê...?

Mas o feiticeiro já havia sucumbido ao cansaço.

Alec deu de ombros e beijou-lhe a testa, tenro, antes de cair no sono da mesma forma.

Não percebera quando nem de como, no entanto, em algum momento durante seu sono, sentiu-se sorrindo.

* * *

_*Aku cinta kamu = eu te amo em indonésio :)_

_Magnus, Alec e seu amor épico pertencem à Cassandra Clare_


End file.
